


A ça du grand départ

by Nezumicat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Azumane Asahi and Nishinoya Yuu are bros, Gen, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Thinking About the Future, a bit of angst
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezumicat/pseuds/Nezumicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi songe qu'après le tournoi national, il va devoir arrêter le club de volley...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A ça du grand départ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PetiteRedLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetiteRedLady/gifts).



Asahi devrait être content, en ce moment. Il devrait être en train de sauter de joie, de prendre tout le monde dans ses bras, de dire à Daichi qu’il a fait un super boulot comme capitaine. Il devrait faire comme les autres, quoi, mais il n’y arrive pas. Alors quand à l’entrainement Nishinoya lui demande pourquoi il fait la gueule, il lui adresse un sourire timide.  
\- C’est bientôt la fin, pour moi.  
\- Qu’est-ce que vous racontez, Asahi-san ? Vous êtes super jeune !   
\- Après ce tournoi, il va falloir que je quitte le Club, explique Asahi en soupirant.   
\- C’est ça qui vous déprime ? Vous pouvez pas déjà penser à ça alors qu’on entame le plus important ! Et on fait quoi, nous, si vous nous claquez de nouveau entre les doigts ?  
\- Lâche-le un peu, Nishinoya ! crie Daichi depuis l’autre côté de gymnase. Et va bosser !

Nishinoya râle une seconde, puis s’éloigne à petites foulées. Il se retourne rapidement vers Asahi, toujours assis sur le banc, et lui fait un immense sourire en levant le pouce.  
« Aller, debout ! » lit Asahi sur ses lèvres, et il suit finalement son coéquipier sur le terrain pour se remettre aux services.

Bien sûr, qu’il ne devrait pas y penser. Mais dès la fin du tournoi, que ce soit en cas de défaite ou – et Asahi y croit dur comme fer – en cas de victoire, même jusqu’en finale, Suga, Daichi et lui devront dire au revoir aux autres. Fini le volleyball lycéen, finis les entrainements matin et soir, finie sa participation à l’heure de gloire des corbeaux. Et puis surtout, fini tout le temps passé avec Nishinoya.

Ça fait un certain temps qu’il y songe, à présent. Ce qui lui manquera le plus, c’est indéniablement la compagnie de ce garçon-là. Alors bien sûr, il le reverra, parce qu’ils sont trop amis pour se quitter comme ça. C’est évident qu’ils se fréquenteront, à l’école ou même en dehors, mais pas à ce point. Aujourd’hui, il passe plus de temps avec lui qu’avec n’importe qui d’autre, ses parents compris, et il semblerait qu’il en soit devenu presque dépendant.

Ses services ne sont pas terribles. Ses smashs, tout de même bien mieux, mais Asahi n’est pas à son niveau, et Daichi le lui fait bien entendre. Il s’excuse, et persévère, mais ce n’est pas sa journée et il sait qu’il ne pourra pas faire beaucoup mieux, même s’il s'éternise jusqu’à pas d’heure. Demain sera une meilleure journée, ce n’est qu’un petit bourdon provisoire.  
\- Asahi-san, on va manger un bout ? propose Nishinoya quand ils ont fini de se changer, et Asahi acquiesce.  
\- Burger ?  
\- Ouais !

Ils se posent sur une banquette, à l’étage du fast-food, et Nishinoya mange son premier sandwich pendant qu’Asahi avale quelques frites.  
\- Ca va mieux ?  
\- Oui, t’en fais pas. J’étais vraiment à côté de la plaque, mais demain j’assure !  
\- Je sais que vous serez classe ! répond Nishinoya en lui donnant un coup de coude dans le flanc. Plus qu’une semaine avant les nationales…  
\- Oui… Tu stresses, Nishinoya ?  
\- A mort, bien sûr ! Mais j’ai hyper hâte ! J’ai confiance, on est bons, on est super bons ! On a fait mordre la poussière à Shiratorizawa, quoi ! Pour sûr, on va débarquer connus, à Tôkyô !  
\- On est déjà connus de certains, je te rappelle. Mais un peu comme des loosers, probablement…, dit Asahi en souriant. J’espère qu’on ne croisera pas Nekoma tout de suite.  
\- Ce serait aussi bien, on leur règle leur compte et on grimpe.  
\- J’admire ton optimisme !  
\- Faut toujours être sûr de la victoire ! On part avec un avantage, comme ça. Au fait, Asahi-san, j’ai réfléchi à ce que vous m’avez dit tout à l’heure, et clairement, vous allez trop me manquer. Ça va faire bizarre, de ne plus jouer avec vous ! J'avais pas encore pensé à ça, moi.  
\- C’est gentil…, répond Asahi avant de mordre dans son burger. Vous allez vous en sortir comme des chefs, sans nous. J’espère que la prochaine fournée de premières années sera aussi bonne que celle de cette année !  
\- Vous continuerez à jouer, à la fac ?

Asahi n’est même pas sûr qu’il y ait un club de volleyball dans sa future fac. Il n’a pas encore eu le cœur de vérifier.  
\- Si je peux, probablement.  
\- Vous devriez carrément ! Faudrait pas gâcher vos efforts.  
\- Je te promets d’y songer sérieusement.  
\- Votre fac ne sera pas trop loin, alors on se verra encore.  
\- J’espère bien ! Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça.

Nishinoya rigole et fait tourner son gobelet dans ses mains.  
\- Asahi-san, c’est moi qui devrais vous dire ça !  
\- Tu sais, Nishinoya, ça me fait plaisir que tu penses ça. Je n’imaginais pas qu’on ne se verrait plus, bien sûr, mais je trouve ça triste de ne bientôt plus être membre du club de volley avec toi.  
\- Ah quand même ! On en vient à moi. Je pensais que tout le monde vous manquerait. Mais si c’est juste moi, je suis content !  
\- Tout le monde va me manquer…   
\- Vous dites ça pour ne pas leur faire de peine.  
\- Tu n’as pas tout à fait tort ! répond Asahi en éclatant de rire. Tsukishima ne me manquera sans doute pas tellement. Il me fait toujours peur, après tout ce temps…  
\- Moi, je suis votre chouchou.  
\- Forcément, soupire Asahi. Tu es quasiment mon meilleur ami. Même si je t’avoue que je n’ai jamais réfléchi à ce concept…

Il y a un blanc, quelques secondes, et Asahi réfléchit à ce qu’il vient de dire. Nishinoya est probablement l'un de ses amis les plus chers, en tout cas. Ces choses-là sont dures à comparer. N'empêche, c'est à lui qu'il pense quand il songe à son départ prochain.  
\- Asahi-san, vous aussi vous êtes quasiment mon meilleur ami ! On peut en avoir plusieurs, en haut du podium ?  
\- On ne fait pas une compétition ! répond Asahi en souriant. … Je partage la marche avec qui ?  
\- Pas de compétition, vous venez de dire ! Mais je vous aime vraiment beaucoup. C'est à cause de vous que j'ai presque arrêté le volley, quand même !

Asahi pique un fard. C'est la première fois qu'un ami lui dit de but en blanc qu'il l'aime beaucoup. Nishinoya est vraiment un garçon extraordinaire.  
\- Avec ça en tête, tâchez de vous reprendre, Asahi-san !! Je surveille vos arrières.  
\- Merci beaucoup… 

Ca le rassure probablement un peu. Asahi expire longuement, songe à leur compétition à venir et finit son repas, parce que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de perdre des forces.  
\- Vous pourrez toujours venir vous incruster à Karasuno pour jouer avec moi !  
\- Nishinoya, ce n'est pas le capitaine qui décide ça ?  
\- Ah mais je ne laisserai pas le choix à Ennoshita !

Ils rigolent tous les deux, et les trois personnes à la table d'à côté les regardent bizarrement. Asahi leur fait un petit signe de la main. Il déteste se faire remarquer en public, mais avec Nishinoya, son stress s'atténue.  
\- Bon par contre, déjà que vous passez difficilement pour un lycéen, là, l'an prochain, ça va sûrement être encore plus dur de vous incruster discrètement...

**Author's Note:**

> Comme c'est un cadeau, je suis prête à écrire une suite si l'on me le demande, mais sinon ça restera comme ça ! ^^


End file.
